


Crossing the Line (#163 Strike)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting to the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line (#163 Strike)

Margaret looked up at her son. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you.”

“You crossed the picket line?”

Don rolled his eyes. The hospital’s nurses were in the middle of a major contract dispute.

“I held a sign for ten minutes first.”

Margaret weakly picked up some papers from her bed. “Hospital’s trying to screw them on health coverage, just for irony I think.”

Don held a cup of water to her lips. “You should be resting.”

“I will. Soon.” Don picked up her hand and tried to smile. “The revolution doesn’t end just ‘cause I do.”


End file.
